macrossfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Macross
Macross ist der Name eines langjährigen Mech-Franchises von Manga- und Anime-Serien und -filmen, das mit der Produktion der ersten, etwa ein Jahr lang produzierten Serie Chōjikū Yōsai Macross im Jahre 1982 begann und zum 25-jährigen Jubiläum mit der aktuellen Serie fortgesetzt wird. Ursprünglich von Shoji Kawamori und dem Studio Nue konzipiert, wuchs der Themenkomplex auf insgesamt drei Fernsehserien, drei Kinofilme, vier OVAs und mehrere Manga-Adaptionen an. Dazu gehören auch diverse Wiederveröffentlichungen. Im Macross-Universum sind weiter diverse Computerspiele, das Pen&Paper-Rollenspiel Macross II, das bei Palladium Books erschien, und weitere Fan-Artikel angesiedelt. Handlung Im fiktiven Jahr 1999 stürzt ein extraterrestrisches, stadtgroßes Raumschiff auf die Erde ab. Die darin verborgene Technologie bringt für die Menschheit erstaunliche Erkenntnisse und beschleunigt deren Fortschritt immens. Jedoch wird die Weltbevölkerung nur im geringen Maße über die Vorkommnisse in Kenntnis gesetzt. Seit dem Absturz wird diese von einem Zusammenschluss unter den Vereinten Nationen regiert. Gegen diese Neuordnung gibt es jedoch auch erbitterten Widerstand, so dass die Welt in zwei militärische Großmächte zerfällt und es zu einem globalen Bürgerkrieg kommt. In einem Resourcen vernichtenden Kampf suchen beide Seiten nach Möglichkeiten auch nur kleinste Vorteile zu erarbeiten. Beide Fraktionen suchen daher im Jahr 2008 nach dem legendären „Vogelmenschen“, einem außerirdischen Gerät, dass darauf hinweist, dass die Evolution der Menschheit von einer außerirdischen Protokultur beeinflusst und vorangetrieben wurde. In diesem Konflikt werden die ersten „Variable Fighter“ eingesetzt, zu Kampfrobotern transformierbare Kampfflugzeuge, die durch ihre Wendigkeit den bisherigen Kampfjets überlegen sind. Diese neuen Waffen werden von beiden Fraktionen etwa zeitgleich in ihre Dienste gestellt. Bei Versuchen beider Parteien ihrerseits den Vogelmenschen, der in zwei Einzelteilen vorliegt, zu komplettieren, und von dessen Systemen sie zu lernen versuchen, wird dieser von den Emotionen einer einheimischen Inselbewohnerin erweckt. Getrieben von dem Wissen nicht allein in den Weiten des Universums zu sein gelingt es den Menschen das abgestürzte Raumschiff innerhalb von zehn Jahren wieder zu reparieren und sich gegen eine mögliche außerirdische Bedrohung zu wappnen. Während dieser Zeit kommt es jedoch immer wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den einzelnen Staaten bis schlussendlich die Welt unter einer Regierung und einer gemeinsamen Verteidigungsstreitmacht zusammenfindet. Kurz vor dem Jungfernflug der rekonstruierten Macross erreicht die Kriegsflotte der Zentradi, die auf der Suche nach dem abgestürzten Raumschiff war, die Erde. Am Tag des geplanten Starts in den Weltraum verursacht eine automatische Verteidigungseinrichtung den Abschuss des Hauptgeschützes, welcher die Vorhut der sich nähernden Zentradiflotte auslöscht. Die Zentradi, die sich im Glauben befinden, das Schiff würde von ihren Erzfeiden, den Protodeviln, kontrolliert werden, leiten daraufhin eine Invasion ein. Die Macross entkommt durch den ersten Einsatz des Überlichtantriebs, strandet aber im Orbit des Planeten Pluto. Konzeption Der Name des Komplexes wird auf eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Big West Advertising, einer japanischen Werbeagentur und dem Studio Nue (insbesondere Shoji Kawamori) zurückgeführt. Im August 1981 wurden die grundlegenden Ideen für ein Drehbuch, einer auf 52 Folgen ausgelegten Mecha-Serie, festgehalten und unter dem Arbeitstitel „Battle City Megaload“ festgeschrieben. Der Namen kann aber ebenfalls als „Battle City Megaroad“ übersetzt werden, da der japanische Projektname beide Transkriptionen zulässt. „Megaload“ bezieht sich hier auf ein großes Raumschiff, welches eine komplette Stadt beherbergt. Für die Übersetzung als „Megaroad“ spricht die lange Reise durch das Weltall, die das Raumschiff zurücklegen muss. Trotz dieses sehr passenden Wortspieles wollte der Sponsor das Raumschiff nach den von William Shakespeare erdachten Charakter Macbeth (マクベス, Makubesu) zu benennen. In einem Kompromiss einigte man sich auf „Macross“, da hier sowohl Ähnlichkeiten in der Aussprache zu Macbeth vorhanden sind, als auch die ursprüngliche Aussage des Wortspieles erhalten blieb. So leitet sich Macross aus den Begriffen „Macro“, für riesige Größe, und der zurückzulegenden Distanz (engl. „to cross“, „durchqueren“) ab.The Macross that might have been… von Egan Loo (englisch, Zugriff: 8. Mai 2008) Wiederkehrende Elemente im Laufe der einzelnen Episoden sind sowohl die Großraumschiffe, allen voran das Raumschiff Macross, als auch die Variable Fighter – Kampfflugzeuge, die zu ähnlichen Verwandlungen fähig sind, die von den zur gleichen Zeit entstandenen Transformers-Spielzeugen bekannt waren, und teilweise oder komplett die Form eines Mech-Kampfroboters annehmen können, aber noch immer von Menschen gesteuert werden. Rezeption Obwohl die Serien des Gundam-Universums häufig als diejenigen angesehen werden, welche das Mech-Genre populär gemacht haben, ist die Rolle von Macross etwa gleichwertig einzuschätzen. In Japan gelten die unter diesem Titel veröffentlichten Serien und Filme als eine der populärsten Mech-Animes, die jemals geschaffen wurden.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross (TV) - AnimeNewsNetwork: „In Japan Macross was one of the most popular science fiction / mecha anime ever created. Although Gundam is commonly seen as the property that gave birth to the genre, the genre's popularity is as much a result of the success of Macross as the success of Gundam.“ (englisch, Zugriff: 10. Mai 2008) Zweitmarke „Robotech“ Aufgrund des Erfolgs der ersten Serie in Japan, wurde diese zunächst für den Direct-to-Video-Markt in die USA importiert und die ersten drei Episoden 1984 auf VHS veröffentlicht. Schon kurze Zeit später entschied Lizenznehmer Harmony Gold, die Serie auch für das US-amerikanische Fernsehen zu vermarkten, doch war die ursprüngliche Fassung nach Meinung des Lizenznehmers zu kurz, um für eine tägliche Ausstrahlung genutzt zu werden. Hierbei wurde eine Minimallänge von 65 Episoden angesetzt. Als Auffüllmaterial boten sich die japanischen Anime-Fernsehserien und an, die beide 23 bzw. 25 Episoden umfassten. /faq/viewquestion.php?id=9 ROBOTECH.COM - The Official Robotech Web Site! "Sometimes I hear the series referred to Macross, Southern Cross and Mospeada. What do they have to do with Robotech? von Tom Bateman (englisch, Zugriff: 27. März 2009 ROBOTECH.COM - The Official Robotech Web Site! "Why were these three shows combined to make Robotech?" von Tom Bateman (englisch, Zugriff: 27. März 2009) Veröffentlichungen und Chronologie Im Laufe der Zeit erschienen mehrere Fernsehserien, Kinofilme, OVAs und Mangas: Anmerkungen und Belege Externe Weblinks * Offizielle Website (Japanisch) ja:マクロスシリーズ Kategorie:Veröffentlichung